robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roll a DIE Finale
When the monster was showing around his home, Jerry had other plans. Here is how the dialog between the monster and Jerry was like. Monster: This is the gambling room, this is the room we will be fighting in now. Jerry: wait ima check this room real quick k? Monster: The listing room, what ever. Do what ever you want! Jerry went in the listing room. Holy mother of god! Jerry found signs saying, The Monsters are gods! They will lead the 3 cult (our cult) to light! We will spread this online cult on any website we find. We started off with roblox. We must find accounts to hack in and spread the word. We must find at least 100 in every website we find. If they don't obey or believe, they must be punished. "Remember to cross off the hacked or banned accounts! :). Love, Monster74." karyhjkdk (Sam) pickleandmifriends (Dan) ehm8902hklollmao (Susan) crazyman677777l (Jerry) How did he know my name and the other people? Thought Jerry. Then he realized he told Nubster his name. Probably the other people told him too. Nubster did ask. What if the others didn't want to tell Nubster. That might've angered him. Jerry got teleported to the Monster. Monster: You found the secret, eh? Jerry: yeah.. Monster: Seems like you found out this is a new ROBLOX cult, eh. Jerry: YES I GET IT OK. Monster: Welp, you angered me, time to roll your die. Choose your die, NOW. Woah! When he read the "NOW" part, he heard a demon screaming now from his speakers. Well, he thought he did. There were 10 dice in front him, red ones, flying. They were a 100 sided die, some how. Then it dawned on him, he chose the third die. Don't get it? The main number of the cult is 3. It's called the 3 cult anyways, you get what I mean? Jerry heard something yelling out his window. "Hey you stupid thing to say! I swear if you get the next thing right, this is all on you! Do you understand me thing to say!?" asked probably a cult member. "How did you find me?" asked Jerry. "I know where you live! It's me Mike. I now work for the 3 cult. When I got banned, they texted me saying you were never a true friend to me so I joined thing to say," said Mike. Mike started banging on the door. Betrayer! What a horrible friend! Why would he trust a hacker? Thought Jerry. Monster: Mike is texting me how he is trying to break in your house. I told him to. I also texted him to tell you that this cult will get banned if you get the next thing right. Now what side do you choose? Jerry chose 74 because it dawned on him once again. This time, you have to check back for yourself this time. "OPEN UP!" Mike kept shouting. "Oh no! You thing to say! My new hacking account is banned because of you!" yelled Mike. Nubster77280, Vampiresrocklool, and BAMBYBOISHAHA0 were kicked out the server due to being banned. It seems like the monsters have awoken. A bunch of monsters joined the game, all 80 of them. They kept saying, "It's the end." Each one turned into a bacon noob and was a ragdoll. The ragdolls stayed but they all left. The lifless Robloxians on the ground were holding hands creating the shape three. "Mike. Get your nasty face off my lawn," said Jerry. Jerry called Mike's parents. They apologized and grounded Mike from electronics. I guess we are all done, wait. Jerry got invitited from his friend hiho8910138. He joined the server. hiho8910138: sup Crazy Man. guys this is crazy man. (The end)